Protect
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: NagisaxFemKarma. This is a request from Zephyrdor. This one takes place after Korosensei's death but he actually isn't dead but to the world he is. The kids are still training to be assassins until one day Korosensei gets kidnapped! How will the kids be able to save him this time? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

After Korosensei's death:

The deed done the kids hide the fact that Korosensei is actually alive but they can't have the same class with him as to the world he is dead. They actually found a cure to keep him from blowing up but not to change him back to normal. The kids decided to train to be assassins at night while in the day they would go to class with the normal kids. Graduation day is upon them so they have no choice but to do as the government asks. Karma goes over to Nagisa while the government is "cleaning" up Korosensensei's "corpse". Karma smiles punching his arm to get him to stop zoning out. Nagisa rubs his arm as she laughs at his suspense.

"Just because we are dating doesn't mean I won't stop acting the way I want," says Karma.

Nagisa smiles at that and kisses her cheek.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," says Nagisa.

Karma smiles at that planting a big one on Nagisa taking him into the ground they end up rolling most of the way home until their friends stop them from rolling into traffic on accident.

Two months later:

Nagisa zones out in class one day during math class, he hates this class. The best part about it is getting tutoring from Karma after assassin training. He was never ashamed to ask Karma for help. He knew that Karma was actually a genius and just acted stupid. The bell rings and he walks out of the classroom just in time to see Karma getting half trapped under a huge dude. She had a drink in her little snow pale lips, her red hair flowing perfectly.

"Hey baby how about we go somewhere more private," says the guy.

He leans on her a little bit more. Nagisa just gives a knowing smirk, most men would throw a fit and go over there to let it be known that they are dating said girl, not Nagisa he knew better than to try to protect her. Karma just gives a sadistic grin at the guy sending a knee into the man, yanking him down to her level she punches him too using that as a leverage flips over him like his body was a balance beam and kicks him in the back of the head catching her grape juice in her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you. If you ever touch me again, I won't be so forgiving," says Karma.

She flips her hair and walks on like nothing happened.

"That's my girl," thinks Nagisa.

Nagisa hurries up to catch up with Karma.

"There you are, took you long enough did you fall asleep in your last class?" asks Karma.

"No, I was just enjoying the show," says Nagisa.

Their hands intertwine as they make their way down the hall when Karma suddenly stops heading into the women's restroom. Nagisa didn't mind he just leaned on the wall next to the restroom. He talked to some of the girls that came out, they all knew he wasn't some creepster and was just waiting on Karma. They found it sweet that he would do that for her. The guy that Karma beat up with a couple friends come over to Nagisa and grab the front of his shirt pinning him to the wall.

"Who do you think you are holding Karma's hand like that? You don't deserve her!" says the guy.

"I'm her boyfriend," says Nagisa.

"Ha! A weakling like you? You gotta be kidding she wouldn't go out with you. I'll show you and her a real strong man," says the guy.

His friends smiled cracking their knuckles, people drew around.

"You're kidding right? She kicked your ass dude," says Nagisa.

This earns him a punch he was getting really mad but he hid it as he looked away from him.

"Shut up! I'm going to kick your ass!" says the guy.

Karma came out hearing this and saw that it was Nagisa, she smiled and blended in with the crowd quite easily. Nagisa looked up at them with a death glare and added sadistic smile that sent a chill down their spine.

"Go ahead and try," says Nagisa.

The three of them gang up on him and he lets a few hits in before smiling bigger.

"Is that all you got?" asks Nagisa.

He stops them all and sends them flying to the ground and makes it clear to everyone that he can handle anything. As sly as a snake he raps his body around the man who flirted with Karma and covers his face while putting his finger on the back of the ear. He leans down so the man can hear.

"You know it will be easy to rip off you're ear and let you slowly bleed to death," says Nagisa.

This makes the bigger man shake with fear.

"Nagisa! That's enough," calls Karma.

She would never admit it but the snake in Nagisa scares her.

"Huh? Oh sorry I went a bit too far huh?" says Nagisa.

He gets down from the larger man going over to Karma. He earns a punch and his backpack to the face.

"Let's go, Prof. Bitch is waiting for us," says Karma.

"Right," says Nagisa.

The two of them leave the three men there as they go to their assassin lessons.

"There you two love birds are," teases Kaede.

"Hey Kaede, sorry Nagisa got into another fight," says Karma.

"That wasn't my fault, they hit me first!" says Nagisa, turning red.

"Some guys after Karma again?" asks Kaede.

"Yeah, something along the lines," says Nagisa.

"You are so lucky, Karma. You are so pretty!" says Kaede.

"Nothing like you, you're pretty Kaede too," says Karma.

"Aw no you are just saying that," says Kaede.

"Come on you two, Prof. Bitch is waiting," says Nagisa.

"Right!" says the two girls.

They head into the building to get their lessons. Prof. Bitch who was actually Prof. Jelavić waited very impatient on the last three students of hers. Korosensei smiled glad to see the students were all on time. He sat down with his ice cream while he watched his students train under Prof. Jelavic. The kids teased her the whole lesson over her own boyfriend Mr. Karasuma. Though they did get some lessons in which Korosensei was glad about. Korosensei gets hit with a smell of cookies and looks out to see a pretty woman with huge boobs outside. He sneaks out the window which the class doesn't think anything of as he goes on trips sometimes and can be gone for hours at a time. They knew he would be back by the time it was time for the students to leave. What they didn't know is that the woman was a ploy and Korosensei is taken out by the girl as she shows her very own tentacles under her hair much like Kaede's. Korosensei would never lay his hand on a woman in an aggressive manner so it makes it easier for his capture.


	2. Chapter 2

That night the students are on their way out the door before their parents get worried, but they notice that Korosensei isn't waiting by the door like normal so go out to look for him. Rinka comes running with Chiba they found a note they hand it to Karasuma. He reads it and clenches his hand close.

"We have to go save Koro and now, class get your weapons I'll work out things with your parents," says Karasuma.

They waste no time nodding and moving out to get stuff. They get into teams with the class 3-E's best assassins leading the outskirts. They follow the tracks and find a hideout not to far from the place.

"What's your call?" asks Nagisa

"Mine? You were always better at strategizing, call it out," says Karma.

"Ritsu you and Itona take out the computer systems, Chiba and Rinka take out the gunman but stay out of sight," says Nagisa.

They move out without a second thinking.

"Prof. Bitch you and Karasuma back up Chiba and Rinka they won't expect it because you two are better trained it would be smarter to send you two first but that's why we aren't," says Nagisa.

"That's some quick thinking, kid," says Jelavic.

The two move out quickly following Chiba and Rinka.

"Nagisa! It seems that there is people like Korosensei in there!" says Ritsu.

"Ritsu you stay connected, Kaede you go with Itona move out ahead do what you have too, were trained to kill," says Nagisa.

They quickly move out not evening questioning it, it's no secret that no one wants to kill someone but over Korosensei they all would.

"Yuuma you and Megu take out the west side, Kirara you and Taiga take out the east side," says Nagisa.

"Why are we paired up together?!" asks Kirara and Taiga.

"I got this. You two are our most hostile if you two work together they wouldn't expect it because you two would tear each other apart but this is for Koro-sensei so put your differences aside and work together!" says Karma.

They gulp not wanting to make her upset so they just shut up and run for it inside.

"Thanks Karma, alright Toka I want you and Hiroto as back up we don't know how powerful they are, they have to be pretty strong tentacle people to take out our sensei," says Nagisa.

They nod and hurry up they split up down the middle so they can listen to where the shooting and attacks are coming from so they can attack all at once if needed.

"We better split up ourselves," says Nagisa.

Karma doesn't say anything.

"Karma?" asks Nagisa.

She just struts over and plants a big one getting five pointer on him.

"You better come back alive, I won't forgive if you prove those idiots wrong! You hear me?!"

She doesn't wait for an answer she just goes insane and starts taking out some men. Nagisa smiles at that hearing her take out some guards.

"Yeah, I hear you."

He moves out as well to help Ritsu covering her with back up, this is a rescue mission and they don't know who they are dealing with.

"Who even are these guys?!" asks Nagisa.

"It seems that they are an organization that use to work for the people that created Korosensei. It seems that everything they have done up to this point is try to make better tentacle people, people who won't lose their minds like Kaede and Itota. But how cute, they made a mistake in their calculations," says Ritsu.

"What do you mean?" asks Nagisa.

"By taking the madness away they took away a powerful machine," says Ritsu.

"Meaning what?" asks Nagisa.

"They aren't killer machines like they want, they want to do test on Korosensei to fix this mistake," says Ritsu.

"Does that mean they aren't strong as Korosensei?" asks Kaede.

"Correct," says Ritsu.

The class smirk evilly and take out the bullets that are meant to hurt Korosensei knowing what they are up against.

"Take them out, ask questions later!" orders Karma.

"Right!" says the whole class collectively.

They join together, the organization doesn't know what is going on. A few of the tentacle people try to take the guns away from the children but the snippers of the class take out the tentacles without thinking twice. Korosensei can hear the screams of pain coming from his captures and chuckles.

"Shut up you disgust me," says the girl that tricked him.

"Yet, you are trying to be like me," says Korosensei.

"No better! I haven't lost my mind," clarifies the girl.

"I haven't either," says Korosensei.

"Huh?" asks the girl.

"I'm so strong that I was able to fight that and not lose my mind. Oh I think you will be alone pretty soon," says Korosensei.

"Ha! So cocky, they won't die, you're kids don't know what they are up against our leader is just like us," says the girl.

"Which will be his downfall," says Korosensei.

He uses the distraction to get the button to release his restraints and sits up, she backs up. "That's a lie!" says the girl.

"You are mistaken," says Korosensei.

"They are just brats!" says the girl.

"Correction, they are shells of children," says Korosensei.

"Bullshit!" says the girl.

"Believe what you like I won't talk to little brats who want to harm my students, as their teacher I can't have anything harm them, good day madam. Oh one more thing," says Korosensei.

He goes to the door and turns to her with a blank expression.

"W-what?" asks the girl.

"You have tentacles like me right?" asks Korosensei.

"Yeah, what of it?!" asks the girl.

"Nothing, I just wish you luck because my students are trained to kill the likes of me, but they ended up curing me from exploding. Oh! Here comes one of my students now," says Korosensei.

He moves out of the way and lets Karma bust through the door.

"Korosensei!" says Karma.

"I'm alright, Karma. That little girl over there I think she could use a lesson on how well you are trained," says Korosensei.

"Oh really now? Well this will be fun!" says Karma, with an evil laugh.

"I'll leave you kids to it, don't tire yourself out Karma," says Korosensei.

"Hey teach, I wouldn't worry about me I'd worry about her," says Karma.

Korosensei leaves to help his students but waits a few seconds until he hears the pleading screams of the girl. He laughs and goes to find the students have taken out all but the leader, it just took longer since they thought they were dealing with stronger versions of Korosensei so were more precautions though they didn't get out unscratched. The students were lucky they didn't end up with a broken bone or worse.

"Hi class,today I want your final lesson to be something I didn't think I would approve of out of my students," says Korosensei.

"I don't like the sound of that," says Karamasama.

"Yes, you and Mrs. Jelavic should leave as you are part of the government and what we are going to do is quiet illegal," says Korosensei.

"Don't have to tell me twice, come on Karama," says Jelavic.

She leaves dragging him behind her, he fights the whole way home. Karma comes back sweating but not tired. Korosensei rubs their heads letting them know how proud he is of each and everyone of them. He then lets them do mass destruction on the place as he goes looking for the girls powerful leader. He isn't happy at all but has to look calm before he scares his kids and he doesn't want to scare them. He finds a scientist looking man using his tentacle arms to do research.

"Aiko, did you get his secret?" asks the leader.

"Not. Quite. I suggest you step away from the computer," says Korosensei.

The leader jumps up shocked that he could get out.

"How did you get out?!" asks the leader.

"Next time don't leave the button to release your prisoner on the desk. But you have bigger issues than Miss. Aiko being tied up and on her way to jail and my students destroying your life's work," says Korosensei.

"What that's impossible? And what do you mean by the last part?" asks the leader, getting upset.

"You thought you had to worry about my students, you are mistaken," says Korosensei.

"What are you talking about," says the leader.

He reaches for the gun but Korosensei is quicker knocking the gun away and grips hard on his tentacle making him scream in pain as his tentacle gets ripped out of his arm. Korosensei acts quick grabbing the leader by the throat pulling him into him turning black and eyeless looking. This making the man shutter out of fear and go pale.

"For putting my students in danger with your selfish nature, the one you have to worry about is me!" growls Korosensei.

Korosensei waist no time beating the leader into a pulp, he uses no mercy and leaves barely a corpse. He catches up with the kids and pulls them all in for protection. He does roll call and notices that everyone is there.

"Ritsu blow it up!" orders Korosensei.

"Right!" says Ritsu.

She does as asked detonating the self-destruct button while putting herself in Natsu's phone. Korosensei flies for it heading back to the classroom. Where the kids refuse to leave without knowing he was protected safely and without getting their usual goodbye. Satisfied they head home so their parents won't worry.

"I have some excellent students who will make excellent adults," says Korosensei.

He smiles going off to bed exhausted himself.

The End


End file.
